Nana
Nana is a Newfoundland who appears in Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Nana is a nursemaid who help the Darling children to tuck their beds and shower the children in other Peter Pan movies like the 1924 movies before Mr. and Mrs. Darling going to party. She is often mistaken for a Saint Bernard. Background Personality Nana is very caring towards the Darling children and treats them as her own pups. The children cherishe Nana as an important family gem. When Nana was taken to the dog house for the night, it was considered a cruel punishment for the Darlings. Even when George Darling took her to the dog house, he felt sorrow after seeing Nana's saddened face. Nana is in charge of the children's health, giving them medicine presumably ever night Appearances ''Peter Pan Nana is first introduced as the nursemaid and family dog. Nana was seen doing her daily duties cleaning the room and putting away the Darling's toys and games. When Wendy is told she must grow up, she was shocked by the decision. When George Darling began to storm out the room he trips over Nana. Both Nana and George fall but the rest of the family only comforts Nana. George is shocked and this causes Nana to be put in the dog house. Nana is heartbroken as she never sleeps in the dog house. George feels sympathy for Nana but claims the children are not puppies and Nana is truly a dog. Peter Pan took the children to a trip to Never Land and Nana spots the children flying out the window with Peter. Nana is horrified and tries to stop them. Michael Darling spreads some of Tinker Bell's pixie dust on Nana is begins to fly but is held back by the leash waving at Micheal. When the Darlings returned home from their Never Land flight, Nana is happy to be taken back to the room as George finally realizes he's been to hard on Wendy and Nana. Nana joins Wendy, George and Mary Darling as they watch Peter Pan fly away with Captain Hook's ship. TaleSpin Nana made a cameo appearance in the episode "Flying Dupes". Jake and the Never Land Pirates Nana is Shown in the disney junior movie called battle of the books. Captain Hook steals Wendy's book which is her memory of her memories of the many adventures of her and the outstanding brave Peter Pan. When jake and his pirate friends come to wendy to take the darling children to neverland to rescue the book. When jake comes to the window Nanna makes a sudden apperancee Live appearances Disney Parks Peter Pan's Flight Nana appears as an audio-animatronic figure in the dark ride based on the film. Nana makes a notable appearance in the Darlings bedroom next to the letter blocks that constantly fall as she attempts to stack them and outside next to her doghouse. Disney On Ice Nana makes appearances in Disney On Ice in the ''Peter Pan-based segments. Nana relives her role in the film commonly. Trivia * Originally, Nana was going to journey to Never Land alongside the Darling children and have a comical subplot chasing after Tinker Bell. Nana was also intended to be the film's narrator. While she was dropped from the Never Land side of the story, she was given a notable role in the opening and ending of the film, becoming a beloved character from the film. However, Nana did go to Never Land with the Darling Children in the Jake and the Never Land Pirates movie, Battle for the Book. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Silent characters Category:Servants Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:TaleSpin characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Wonderful World of Color